Dancing in the Rain
by Icy-Queen
Summary: This is the tale of the girl who changed my life, and the proof that not all stories have a clear definition between happy and sad. DG one shot, kind of sad.


**Dancing in the Rain**

"Guess who!" I can hear the echo of her voice in my head from so many long years ago. I can feel ghostly arms wrapping themselves in front of my eyes. I can hear her laugh as I pretend not to know who it is.

This is the tale of a girl who changed my life, and the proof that not all stories have a clear definition between happy and sad.

We were the forbidden love. There's always one. It seemed everyone was trying to keep us apart, but that just made our relationship stronger. Fifteen, and always the rebellious type, she came to me, I'm pretty sure, because she was trying to prove to Ron that she wasn't a little girl.

We were together for two years, the best two years of my life. The only two years that actually mean anything any more.

One of the days that sticks out most clearly in my mind was sometime in late March. I woke up when I heard her yelling outside the window to my dormitory sometime in the really early morning, maybe 2:00. There was really no fear that she would wake up the other occupants of the room because Crabb and Goyle could sleep through a bomb going off.

A light rain was falling outside, and as I looked out the window I saw her standing on the ground waving at me and motioning for me to join her. It only took me a second to get dressed, and I snuck out of the dormitory onto the grounds. Fat drops of water were falling on my head as I rounded the corner where I knew she'd be waiting for me. There she was, dressed only in her school robes, it wasn't very cold, and she was dancing.

For a moment I stood transfixed as I watched her twirl around the grounds in the dim light of the moon. People say that it is always darkest before the dawn, but that's not true. The darkest point of night is somewhere between midnight and four o'clock.

She stopped when she saw me and motioned for me to join her. I hesitated for only a moment and then I went. We waltzed with the clouds above us, blocking the stars that should have been out on that rainy March night. Each drop made a dull clacking sound in my head.

I will never forget the way she looked that night. The night made her hair look almost the color of blood, and the rain made it glisten in an almost unearthly way. Individual droplets tried to hide out in her eyelids, but she blinked them away. Her normally brown eyes were black and the shined like the eyes of a doe, but she didn't look trapped. The look on her face was of pure bliss and peace with the world. I suppose mine would have been the same.

After hours that passed like minutes we knew it was time to go back. We walked into the castle in silence, and after a goodbye without a word spoken that was more heartfelt than any lovers ever were, we parted company.

Two years later I made the biggest mistake of my life. I thought it was to risky for her to be with me outside of Hogwarts. Even though Harry had defeated Voldemort there were broken Death Eaters everywhere, out for revenge on those who had betrayed them, and I was one of those.

After I graduated from seventh year I told her I couldn't be with her anymore. I'll never forget the look in her eyes then either. It's a look that even after all the years haunts my dreams every night.

Her glossy eyes looked shocked and hurt. I could see her love for me bubbling up and trying to exit her body in tears that she wouldn't let flow. I lost all of the defenses I had prepared when I saw her face. I think she knew as well, that I still loved her.

She never pleaded, although after that night I never talked to her again.

It's been 15 years since the last time I've heard her voice. I never moved out of the British wizarding world, and neither did she. About 10 years ago there was an article in the _Daily Prophet_ about the biggest wedding of the century, and there she was on the front page, looking gorgeous in her wedding dress with Harry's arm over her shoulder. She was quoted a few times in the article.

I see her around Diagon Alley a lot. She's there with her two daughters, buying supplies and such. I suspect the oldest will be starting Hogwarts soon, and she probably be a dazzling courageous Gryffindor just like both her parents.

There was one instance four years ago that she was there by herself at the ice cream parlor. I watched her come in, order, and take a seat at the table on the patio. A few minutes later she looked up from her mint chocolate cone, her favorite ice cream, and caught me looking at her. For a moment the world seemed to stop as we held each other's gaze, but only for a moment. Soon enough time had reestablished itself. She smiled a little, and I smiled back. She was still gorgeous. She always will be. In that moment I knew she hadn't forgotten me. I have no doubt in my mind that she still loves me, and I would die a thousand painful deaths if I could just hold her in my arms one more time.

I'm not mad at Harry. I know he loves her with all his heart. I know he'll always be there for her. I guess that's what matters. I'm still selfish. If I had it my way she would be with me, but if she has to be with someone else, at least it's someone I can trust to keep her safe and happy. I have the past and he has the future.

I never married, and I probably never will. She taught me to be kind and to respect others. I knew if I had a wife I wouldn't treat her with the respect she needed. I prefer to watch her as she goes about her life. I'm pretty sure she knows that I do, and I don't think she minds. Sometimes I wonder whether it would have been better if I had never met her, and I realize that it would have been easier yes, but she gave me one thing in my life that wasn't completely pointless. She was my purpose, even if it did only last two short years.

I sold the manner, and I love in a small house in a muggle village close to Diagon Alley. I've severed all ties with my father and mother. I believe they are still alive because there haven't been any articles about their death. I work as an auror, and most people have a hard time believing I'm the pompous ass that attended Hogwarts so many years ago. She made me everything I am today. The story of my life doesn't really have a sad ending, but it isn't happy either. It just is.

And sometime, when nobody's watching, I dance in the rain.

* * *

A.N. What do you think?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters created by J.K. Rowling


End file.
